Pentagon
|classification = Seigi Chojin |chojin_kyodo = 700,000 Power |tag_team(s) = 4D Killer Combo (Black Hole) |trademark_technique(s) = Chronos Change Stop the Time Space Shuttle |family = Black Hole (Cousin), ・設定初出＝原作終了後の特集本のQA（嶋田先生の回答） 　・Ⅱ世究極タッグ編扉の過去のタッグ紹介で「実は従兄弟同士」としれっと記載 　・絵本の表紙裏に「従兄弟タッグ」の記載 　・新装版コミックの巻末キャラ紹介で「幼少期から知己の従兄弟」と記載 Apegon (Brother) Hexagon (Father) Trigon (Grandfather) |japanese_voice = Kouji Totani (Kinnikuman ep. 32 & PS2 Games) Hideyuki Tanaka (Kinnikuman ep. 33 onwards) |anime = Episode 29B |manga = 21st Chojin Olympics: The Big Fight |birthday = 7th July Kinnikuman: Volume 58: Calendar}} is a character from Yudetamago's manga and anime series Kinnikuman. The Ultimate Muscle dub renamed him "Starface." 'About' Also known as , he has a pentagram drawn on his face, a completely white body, and bird-like wings used for his trademark aerial attacks. The wings on his back can fly up to Mach 1 and his Jumping Power is No. 1 in the Chojin World, but his overall Power is somewhat inferior. According to Meat, Pentagon is popular and has many female fans. 'Story' [[Kinnikuman (anime)|'Kinnikuman (anime)']] [[21st Chojin Olympics Arc|'21st Chojin Olympics Arc']] After Warsman's match against Teapackman, he follows his victory by slighting Pentagon as he ignores his offer of a handshake, in advance of their upcoming match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 94 Later, the semi-finalists are required to participate in a ceremony, in which they ride horses around a race-track - they all finished at the same time (save for Kinnikuman). Kinnikuman: Chapter 99 Pentagon then fights Warsman in the 21st Chojin Olympics Quarter Finals, and although Pentagon’s aerial techniques worked on Warsman for awhile, Warsman eventually tore of Pentagon’s wings and eviscerated him with his Bear Claws. Kinnikuman: Chapter 102 [[Dream Chojin Tag Arc|'Dream Chojin Tag Arc']] His cousin is Akuma Choujin Black Hole, and the two of them participated in the Dream Chojin Tag Arc as the 4D Killer Combo.Despite possessing these near invincible techniques, he does not use them during his fight with Warsman, implying he might not have mastered them during the 21st Chojin Olympics. The 4D Killer Combo await the Muscle Brothers by standing on the ceiling above the first ring, and - as the Muscle Brothers enter - drop down upon them as a preemptive attack. Kinnikuman: Chapter 214 Kinnikuman strikes at Pentagon, who retaliates with a Flying Body Attack, but Kinnikuman throws him out of the ring when a 4D Warp is used (allowing Black Hole to suck Pentagon into his body). This counter allows Pentagon to appear behind Kinnikuman and strike him in the face with an Elbow Bat. Kinnikuman ignores Kinnikuman Great's attempt to tag in, despite bleeding profusely, and this allows Black Hole to swap places with Pentagon. Black Hole throws Kinnikuman to the ropes; Kinnikuman Great reassures Kinnikuman they are equals, but Kinnikuman is determined to prove himself to what he considers his master. He still tags in Kinnikuman Great, despite his reservations, who uses a martial arts kick to attack Black Hole. They exchange several blows, but Kinnikuman Great temporarily incapacitates Black Hole with a Rolling Savate. The other teams leave their rings, so that they may watch the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 215 Black Hole catches Kinnikuman Great off-guard and throws him to the ropes, in an attempt to engage in a German Suplex, but Kinnikuman Great counters with a Reverse Kick. Kinnikuman worries about loses the spotlight, as he starts to argue with Kinnikuman Great and trust breaks down, and this leads to the 4D Killer Combo gaining an advantage. As the 4D Combo use 4D Warp again, Great throws Kinnikuman out of the ring so that he may strike Pentagon midair. This fatigues both Pentagon and Great. Kinnikuman locks Black Hole in a Boston Crab, while Pentagon uses Chronos Change, which reverses their positions and allows Black Hole the upper hand. Each move Kinnikuman uses on Black Hole becomes countered with Pentagon's Chronos Change, and - as Great comes to the defence - Pentagon uses Time Stop to freeze Great and stop him with a Pile Driver. They stop Great with a 4D Cross. Kinnikuman tries to counter with a White Hole, but Black Hole's body is now double-layered. Kinnikuman: Chapter 216 Kinnikuman tries to fight alone, using a Body Slam on Pentagon, but Pentagon uses Chronos Change to switch Kinnikuman's place with Black Hole. 4D Combo tries to use a 4D Cross on Kinnikuman, but he counters with advice from the voice of Great. Kinnikuman forcibly spins the star on Pentagon's face, making him turn back time and enabling Kinnikuman to use a Pile Driver attack. Great tries to escape through Black Hole, grabbing his mask in the process, but Black Hole closes access to his dimension. Black Hole and Great fight within the dimension, and Great uses a Kinniku Buster to defeat Black Hole, while Kinnikuman uses the Kinniku Driver to defeat Pentagon. They combine their attacks into a Muscle Docking, which allows them to win the match. Kinnikuman: Chapter 217 [[Kinnikuman Nisei|'Kinnikuman Nisei']] He later appears in Kinnikuman Nisei as one of the Legends. 'Techniques' ; : ; : ; :Pentagon swaps positions with an opponent. ; :Pentagon freezes time to attack freely. ; : ; 'Career Information' ;Championships *California Jr. Heavyweight *Acrobat Chojin Champion ;Nicknames * * ;Win/Loss Record (Singles) *X Warsman (Bear Claws) ;Win/Loss Record (Tag) : 4D Killer Combo (Black Hole) *O Skyman & Curry Cook *X Muscle Brothers (Muscle Docking) 'Gallery' Pentagon.png Kinnikuman 215 18.png Pentagon_devil.png Pentagon-anime.png 'Trivia' *'Favourite Food:' Hamburger *'Theme Song:' by Yoji Saito (feat. Hideyuki Tanaka as Pentagon) 'References' 'Navigation' Category:Kinnikuman characters Category:Seigi Chojin Category:Revived Characters Category:Male characters Category:Living characters Category:Characters from America Category:Hercules Factory Instructors